infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Tears
is a Third-Generation experimental IS which is piloted by Cecilia Alcott. Characteristics Blue Tears is a Long Range Sniper Type, designed around the concept that one pilot can take down multiple enemies or overwhelm a single opponent at a distance, through the usage of the optical drones. Blue Tears takes the form of ear-rings accessories in its Standby Mode. 1st Shift/Armaments & Abilities The weaponry of the Blue Tears includes: Blue Tears Fangs.jpg|Deploying Bits Blue Tears Missiles.jpg|Missile Pods Blue Tears art.jpg Blue Tears Description.jpeg|Novel Reboot Redesign #'Blue Pierce': A Starlight Mk.III, a medium-range laser rifle, with a scope to help her focus on the target. #Blue Tears system package, which consists of 6 pieces of interceptor drones that assist her attack her opponents in different directions. They consist of: *4 optical drones (which give the unit its name) that serve as part of the wings on her unit. They will detach and attack the opponent. While using it, she has to concentrate on the commands thus not utilizing her sniper rifle and staying stationary. *2 missile pods at the bottom of the "skirt". The missiles are target seeking, meaning once she locks on the target, they will follow the target until they hit. She often hides them to give the opponent a false sense of victory against her bits, before launching them. During the Cannonball Fast, Cecilia has additional thrusters added to her hips, similar to the shape of a skirt, used for the high-speed thrust. These thrusters are stated to be provided by the energy normally allocated to the bits.Light Novel Volume 6 Her additional weaponry includes: #'Interceptor': a blade used for close-range combat.Light Novel Volume 6p. 128 #'Strike Gunner': a high-speed maneuver package. Out of all the techniques to redirect all of the propulsion power of the bit, it was the technique that was said to be a forbidden maneuver. It simultaneously discharges shots from all four of the cannon's mouths that blow away the parts and dismantles the bits when used. Cecilia uses it against M in the Cannonball Fast due to being unable to use the Deviation Shot. # StarDust Shooter: 'A laser rifle that is 2m long and powerful enough to make up for the lack of firepower of the Bits. # '''Brilliant Clearance: '''A hyper- sensor package that allows the pilot to respond to speeds over 500km/hr. 'Trivia *Cecilia's Blue Tears may pay homage to the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom from Gundam SEED Destiny. The four optical drones operate like and resemble Strike Freedom's wirelessly remote-controlled DRAGOON beam cannon pods. In addition, both the Blue Tears and the Strike Freedom feature hip-mounted weaponry, and in the latter case, it's either a pair of railguns or hardpoints for the mobile suit's hand-held beam rifles. *Blue Tears' design may pay homage to GN-002 Gundam Dynames (no optical drones/shield bits) and GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (has optical drones/shield bits) from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 due to the sniper rifle, the green jewel present on Cecilia's hairband might be homage to both Gundams' Sniper Mode camera. However, the design of the optical drones more closely resembles the fang weaponry in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. * The Blue tears weapon "Starlight Mk.III", looks similar to the American M200 sniper rifle. 'References' Category:IS Units Category:Personal IS Unit